Peter's Lost Love
by Juniorhughes
Summary: It is widely believed that Peter Pan holds children's hands as they go to Heaven. That is the inspiration for this story.


One night Peter Pan is flying around London, thinking of all the people he loved and lost. Wendy, Jane, even John, and Michael. As he passes one house he hears a girl telling her younger siblings stories. Peter flies lower, closer to the open window and listens; he is amazed at the stories she can tell

"One day when Rose was about to leave the shop she worked at the doorman told her to take lottery money down to her manager. When she went down stairs all the mannequins in the basement came alive and tried to attack her, they almost killed her, but not before the doctor could come up, grab her hand, and say 'Run'. And run they did, together, through out the universe in so many planets and time periods and counties meeting all sorts of people and saving them, when the doctor asked how long Rose was going to stay with him she replied 'Forever'. One day Rose and the doctor were pulled apart. The doctor always regretted not being able to tell Rose how much he loved her, but one day through a chance of fate they found each other once more and they never parted. They married and had three children Sarah Jane, Peter, and Jack."

Peter knew that he had to take this girl to Neverland so she could tell stories to the lost boys; he climbed through the window when the girl had gone to bed. He woke her up and said

"Hello. I am Peter Pan and I'm here to take you to Neverland."

The girl just sat there and stared at him in disbelief. Peter felt that she needed a bit of a shove to believe it was him so slowly he rose off the ground till his head was almost grazing the ceiling. The girl began crying; she could not believe that this was actually happening. She had told so many stories about a boy who was from a place where you never have to grow up and as long as you think happy thoughts you can fly. When peter noticed she was crying he quickly he quickly flew over to console her.

"You don't have to come with me." Said Peter remorsefully. The girl looked up wiped her nose on the back of her hand and held it out to shake Peter's.

"I'm Samantha Burke. I will go with you to Neverland, and I will never ever leave."

Once Peter had sprinkled some pixie dust on Samantha they flew out the window together, off to Neverland.

Peter and Sam lived very happily in Neverland for many years never growing old they would fly down by the side of Captain Hooks ship and get so low that they were almost touching the water and they would push the side of the boat as hard as they could until the crew came out and braced themselves to be capsized, they would have scavenger hunts with the lost boys, and races, it was so wonderful, everyone was so happy, and life was so perfect, until one day, Sam could not fly at the same speed as Peter and she could not run as far, she couldn't play with the boys, and she could swim with Peter. She hurt, the kind of hurt that makes you want to grab the area of pain, fall to the ground and scream, but she never did; till one night when Peter and Samantha flew out to starlight rock (A _very_ large and wide bolder that raises maybe 50 feet out of the water, and when the moonlight and starlight hit it, it is absolutely exquisite.) Sam looked straight at Peter.

"Peter, I'm sick. I have to go back. Not for long just so I can get better." Peter refused. He said she wasn't going back, she couldn't, because if she did they might be separated.

"Peter if I don't go back I may die. If I do I can get healed and we can be together forever, longer than we would if I didn't go back."

So Peter and Samantha flew back to Earth. Samantha went to the doctors and was diagnosed with cancer. She wished so much Peter hadn't flown back to Neverland for the day. Samantha needed all sorts of treatment. She needed Kimo therapy and would sometimes be stuck at the hospital for days, sometimes weeks. But finally after so much worrying, longing, and fear, Samantha was believed to be all better. She ran out of the hospital and into Peter's arms.

"I'm so ready to go back home. Come on Peter." Peter just looked at her with empty eyes.

"What are you waiting for Peter?"

"Sam, you've been here for three and a half years. You've grown up. I'm sorry."

"No!" She screamed and grabbed Peter as hard as she could. "No I can't grow up, I have to go to Neverland. Neverland is my home. You can't leave me here! Peter!" Peter pulled her hands off of him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he wiped the tears off her cheeks while her eyes were closed. Peter let go of her and flew away. Sam opened her eyes and looked to the sky, ready to scream out his name, but he was already gone.

"Peter." She whispered, barley audibly.

He was actually gone and she couldn't believe it. Had she become one of her stories? All she had ever wanted was to live in a magic land with someone she loved and never leave, when she heard that Wendy and Jane left him and returned to earth she could not believe it, she did not see how any body could ever leave him.

Two months later Sam went back to the doctors. She was not cured, she still had cancer. She was never cured she had cancer for the rest of her life. She was always going to the doctors and getting surgeries.

Years later Peter flew back to earth and walked into a London hospital. He asked for the room number of a patient. Slowly he walked down the white, quiet halls to a room with its door open, an old woman with white hair laid on a bed. Peter made his way into the room. He walked over to her bed and held her hand in both of his.

"Hello Peter." Samantha said as she opened her eyes.

"I'm here to take you to Neverland." Said Peter.

No more words needed to be spoken. Samantha knew that it was her time to go, she had been waiting a long time for Peter to come back. The following moments were filled with silence as Samantha prepared herself, she wasn't sure how ready she was to let go of the life she'd always known, of the people she had loved along the way.

When she was finally ready she gave one last breath to her past life so that she could continue onward into Neverland with Peter. Off they went without another glimpse for fear she would fall back as others struggled to bring her back. There was only joy and hope, peace and happiness waiting for her now. With that in mind she was gone with Peter forever. In the room an old woman's body laid on a bed with her hand hanging over the edge, and a smile on her face.


End file.
